Kagome, you are mine
by Lady Kira of the North
Summary: Inuyasha’s human half gone off to hell with Kikyo. But this FULL youkai is so much like him. Looks like they stayed with his demon side…IK, MS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

"Talking"

'_thoughts'_

A/N : after all this time, I'm finally back… In a way. I'm not sure whether I'm going to continue the stories I'm posting on this account, but you can be sure I'm going to at least rewrite the existing chapters starting with this fanfic. They were just too much of an eyesore to me --_--* One I can not – and will not – ignore.

Say "Goodbye" to the human you knew

'Clash!', 'Crack!'

A multitude if sounds resonated throughout the battlefield as the Shikon hunters fought yet another detachment of Naraku's. The demon was steadily getting weaker – but not without some sacrifices on their part. Miroku bore a thin, almost surgical cut on his cursed hand whilst Inuyasha, whom, as always, was the closest one to the monster they opposed, was literally painted with his own blood that soaked through his torn fire-rat haori and stained the earth as he landed on it after one particularly hard hit from his opponent. But, to his luck, his opponent - as Naraku's spawn was often prone to do – took his sweet time in landing the last hit, which would've surely knocked the hanyou out, if not outright killed him.

A loud 'whish!' of something large sailing through the air was enough to distract it as Sango's boomerang landed an accurate hit right too the chest of the ashen-colored beast, thus throwing him to the side and away from Inuyasha.

It gave him just enough time to get up and ready Tetsusaiga for the final strike.

"Bakaryuuha!" the shout was accompanied with a tell-tale sound of roaring winds and a bright splash of yellow light as the wounded demon disintegrates, leaving behind a bounty of three Shikon shards it was using to power itself up against the hunters – and, likely, those were stolen from elsewhere and were to be delivered to the dark hanyou's lair, wherever that might be (for almost no one knew where exactly that might be, and those who did were not going to go and admit that out loud… Even if they wanted to)

Needless to say, that, in the state they were in the moment (as dark and, frankly, unpleasant-looking they were at the moment) neither the inu-hanyou, houshi or taijiya were in any hurry to pick them up. That left Kagome, as the Shikon miko, and the only one to be able to keep them pure, to scoop up the prize, thus purifying them to their original, light pink state.

"What took you so long, wench?" demanded Inuyasha, though he knew well enough that Kagome was the primary target of the demon the fought a few moments ago (and he found that out in a HARD way. The bruises that resulted from that hit against the tree still stung) and was told to stay away from the battle field (despite her protests against that). Still, in his mind, there was no excuse for not getting here sooner once the demon was dead!

That's what he kept telling himself. He would sooner die than admit that, seeing her here, standing before him with that expression of annoyance on her face, drove him mad with guilt – and the soul stealers, unnoticed by anyone but him, only enforced that feeling, a constant remainder of the yesterday's promise that they were.

"Well, _sor-ry_, your highness!" the young miko's voice was anything but apologetic, as was the look on her face.

Somewhere in the background, one perverted houshi snickered and was immediately put to sleep with a resounding "bang" of bone boomerang meeting human scull. Some people never learned that a woman's behind was not to be touched, and any touch on any part of that part of anatomy will be punished, no matter how wounded one violet-eyed monk was.

"You were the one _who told me to stay behind_!" the miko's voice rung with fury.

Inuyasha only snorted in response.

------- Later that day ---------

"Minna! The food's ready!"

By the way the rest of the group appeared near the fire, one could almost assume that the words were almost magical. To this particular group of people, they might as well be. "Ah, Kagome-sama" sighed the monk happily, all while destroying his own share of the warm food "your cooking is wonderful as always". The agreeing nods of the rest resulted in Kagome trying to hide her flaming face behind her own bowl of steaming rice and chicken (luckily, her mama was thoughtful enough to pack her smocked meats, all the while insisting that "Having ramen all the time is simply not healthy").

"Thanks, guys" came her quiet voice from behind the curtain of black hair that hid her face from view. Deny it all she might to herself, she was pleased to hear her cooking being complimented.

But something still was missing…

One all-around grouchy white-haired hanyou.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

------ With Inuyasha --------

'**Life is full of surprises, is it not, my **_**dearest brother**_**?' **Inuyasha could almost taste the venom in his other-half's thoughts as he made his way thought thedebris of night-forest

'**And here I thought human foolishness can reach no higher' **the mind-speech appeared to take on a pondering manner **'It is in instinct of every living being to seek a partner that will be able to provide an offspring. And yet, here you are' **the 'voice' suddenly exploded with fury, nearly causing the hanyou to crash in the tree he was making being extra careful to avoid – poison oak, whilst not as poisonous as it was to humans – caused an insane amount of itching for him **'Chasing a clay-woman, of all things! One who not only holds no ability to bear young, but yearns to drag us to afterlife!' **

"Shut up! Just…SHUT UP!" growled Inuyasha to himself. Yes, he was very well aware of his 'aibou's' disapproval of his general choice in women – now more than ever – but it was his choice whom to follow, and what to do with his own life, Not that insane voice that kept bothering him day in and day out ever since his father's sword was broken for the very first time. 'I love her. I promised my life to her' he thought desperately.

And yet, sometimes he wondered…

'**Ah, yes. How foolish' **the mockery in the youkai's thoughts was plain as day **'The… Love you are so wrapped in' **had the demon a body of his own, his face would've been adorned with a malicious smile that would've chilled anyone to the bone **' Such a guilt you harbor…' **it's 'voice' was soft and mocking.

"Just… Please, be silent" Inuyasha's words, spoken out loud, were nearly pleading by now up ahead he could already see the pale light he came to associate with Kikyou's reborn form.

His other half just gave him a mocking 'smile' in return.

"So you did come…" Kikyou's voice sounded pleased, as thought she had no doubts about whether he would come to fulfill his promise to her.

Somehow, that stung.

"How could I not?" the inu-s voice sounded pained. In return, the clay-miko just smiled.

Ice-cold hands wrapped themselves around Inuyasha, and the familiar red light of portal to hell appeared beneath the embraced pair's feet.

'**What a fool you are' **the youkai's voice reappeared with a vengeance. Agonizing pain blossomed through Inuyasha's body as he felt something being torn away.

' **What a foolish, foolish **_**child**_** you are, little brother. But do not worry' **one of the last things the – now dark-haired – hanyou caught before the portal swallowed him was someone's silver hair swaying on the wing and a pleased smirk that adorned that person's face

"**I will take care of our chosen where you have not"**

**End Chapter**


	2. Inuyasha, is this you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sounds

Chapter 2

Inuyasha, is this you?

--At the camp—

"Sango-chan, I'm worried about Inuyasha" said Kagome with worried look in her eyes. "C'mon, Kagome-chan, he'll be alright. Not like it first time when he runs off with Kikyo" answered Sango. "I know. But still...It hurts to see him with her" Kagome sighed. "Kagome, please, don't be sad over that mutt" Shippo sniffed air "Inuyasha is back!"

Dark shadow stepped from the forest. "Inuyasha! I was so worried!" Said Kagome while running to the shadow. She stopped a few steps away from who she thinks was Inuyasha. On the edge of forest was standing Inu-youkai who looked very much like Inuyasha but had human-like pointed ears, demon markings that she saw on Inuyasha when he was in his demon form, but on his forehead was crescent moon like Sesshomaru's. And his eyes...They weren't red. This demon wired Inuyasha's fire-rat haori. He looked so much like him...But wasn't

"Who are you? And where is Inuyasha?" asked Kagome from Inu-youkai.

"I am Inuyasha" answered he.

"You're lying! Inu-baka was hanyou!" Cried Shippo.

"Dear human half was that stupid" youkai sighed "He went to Hell with dead corpse...It was stupid"

"If you Inuyasha, prove it!" said Sango.

"Sango" wisped Miroku "If this demon says truth, it's not just Inuyasha, it's his demon half"

"I know" said Sango.

"When we was fighting with Kaguya, she tried lure me out to stay crazy demon and Kagome stooped transformation when she kissed me. Kagome from 500 years in future. Miroku has Kazaana in his right hand. Sango want to kill Naraku and lie her brother to piece. I...My human half wanted to avenge Kikyo and become full youkai. Shippo's family was killed by Thunder brothers Hiten and Manten. Shikon-no-tama come off from Kagome's body..." Inuyasha wanted to continue but was interrupted by Sango "Okay, okay, we believe you. You are really Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha, that's, that's really you?" asked Kagome while coming closer to Inuyasha. Sango and others walked away to the camp. "Yes" he answered "But not the one you know. That one is dead in hell with Kikyo".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, to next chappie. Read and rewiev or just read


	3. I am not the one you know

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sounds

Chapter 3

I am not the one you know

"That one is dead in hell with Kikyo". When Kagome heard this words she felt tears falling from her eyes. "Ssh, don't cry. I hate when you cry. Please, stop" wisped Inuyasha while wrapping his arms around crying Kagome "He was a fool".

--With Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara—

"Do you think he will hurt her?" asked Miroku in worried tone. "Nah, I don't think so. Inuyasha never hurtled Kagome in his youkai form. And it is here now, so he would not hurt her. I think... It is strange, when Inuyasha's youkai blood took over he was like crazy, but now he is not..." said Sango. "Indeed, it's strange..." agreed Miroku.

Rub Rub

Sango's eye twisted. Smack. "You hentai!!!" yelled Sango on uncurious monk.

"I guess he never learns" wisped Shippo.

"Meow" agreed Kirara.

--With Kagome and Inuyasha—

"Come on, we should head to other humans, kitsune and cat youkai" said Inuyasha. "Other humans? You mean Sango and Miroku? And Shippo with Kirara?" asked Kagome. "Yes. To our pack" answered Inuyasha. He wrapped his hand around her waist and took over to the camp.

Kagome sighed. Yep, this was Not her Inuyasha.

--At the camp--

"Where are they..." said worried Sango. "You don't need to worry about them. Here they are.." said Shippo while pointing to the forests edge.

O-O

"Is Inuyasha holding Kagome?" asked little kitsune quietly. "Yep" answered Miroku.

"Hi all!" said happily Kagome. "Kagome!!!" cried Shippo while hugging smiling Kagome.

"Ah, Inuyasha" said Miroku "I see you and Lady Kagome become little closer"(lecherous smile)

Thwack!

Sango's Hiraikotsu landed on Miroku's head.

Inuyasha acted like he didn't hear Miroku's remark. "The sunset is already was. We will camp here"

Kagome yawned. She tried to go get her slipping bag, but couldn't get out from Inuyasha's grip. She gasped when Inuyasha jumped on the tree while still holding on her waist. When they was on the tree branch, his grip on her only tightened. "Go to sleep" he said "We will get up early tomorrow"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for your rewiews!


	4. Possesives

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sounds

Chapter 4

Possessives

"Wake up" heard Kagome in her sleep "C'mon, wake up"

Kagome opened her eyes. Only to met eyes that were like molten gold. She "Yapped" and almost fell from the tree bench. But something-or somebody cached her in the air. "Be more careful next time" said Inuyasha while landing on the ground. "Sorry" was her answer. "It's nothing. Wake up the others. We will take off soon" was Inuyasha's words.

--With others—

"Sango, Miroku, wake up!" cried Kagome.

"Mmm, what is it, Kagome?" said sleepily Sango.

"We will move on soon" answered Kagome.

"But why are you waked us? Inuyasha usually did it" said Miroku.

"Yes, but he asked me to wake you up guys" was an answer from Kagome's side.

"Gust...asked? Without yelling?" asked surprised Shippo.

"Yep"

"Strange..." was Shippo's epilogue.

"Is everybody ready?" came a question. Everybody looked on Inuyasha. "Yes" was an answer.

"Good" said Inuyasha "come on".

--Few hours later--

"Inuyasha, we are tired" said Kagome 'Yep, last demon was pretty strong. He had 3 Shikon shards. I surprised Inuyasha still can hold Tetsusaiga. His brother couldn't...'. "There's a shelter near by. We will camp there" answered Inuyasha. Suddenly he stopped and sniffed the air. Then he growled. "What is it, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. She didn't get an answer. Suddenly she felt two Shikon shards. "Yo!" said somebody.

"Kouga-kun!" said Kagome to suddenly appeared wolf prince. Inuyasha's growl become more deeply. "I gust wanted to see is my Kagome alright with half..." Kouga looked on Inuyasha. "Well-well, I see half breed become full demon...How ironic... Kagome, I'll ask you again, come with me to my tribe and be my mate". Kagome felt like something wrapped itself around her waist. Then Inuyasha pressed Kagome to himself. "I suggest you to live hell out of here, wolf" was all he said.

"And why should I?" asked Kouga. "Damn it! Then I may be spear your life" was Inuyasha's answer while his eyes were turning red. "Ok-okay!" said Kouga. Then he run away. "All of you, except Kagome, go ahead"

"But Inuyasha..." tried to argument, but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Do as you were said. Now! Get out of here!" said Inuyasha with little growl. Shippo and Kirara understood that growl and hurried to take their friends away.

"If this wolf would come near you again, I will kill him" growled Inuyasha.

"No, you wouldn't kill Kouga-kun, he's my friend!" cried Kagome "Besides, why would you kill him? You newer tried to".

"Because" explained Inuyasha "You are mine!". Kagome's eyes grew big when Inuyasha Kissed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for your reviews!

And a little A.N for **_Mr. MooMoo's Unnamed Minion_**

Shut the hell up your mouth! I'm Ukrainian, and I only learning English! So that is no wonder I have mistakes!


	5. Western Lands?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sounds

Chapter 5

Western Lands?

--Flash back--

"Western Lands?" asked surprised Miroku "Isn't it's your brother's lands?". "Yes. That's why we here" answered Inuyasha. "What?! You must be kidding" said Shippo. "No. I want to see my brother. I never saw him. Maybe, just once, but I newer talked to him. Damn, like human would allowed me to. Kagome, I want to you stay closer to my side"-was reply from Inuyasha's side "And, besides, there he is". At the forest edge was a figure. Inu's companions rescinded in it Lord Sesshomaru of the West.

"Well, little brother, I see you are not a half-breed anymore. Hm. You always was annoying. If you here for Shikon no Kakera I suspect you to get of my Lands before nightfall" was Sesshomaru's reply.

"This time you are mistaken. I come to see you, _dear brother_" was Inuyasha's words.

"And what I did to be_ That_ honored?"

"Well, I see that you can't see that" Inuyasha sighed.

Sesshomaru felt little amused. Inuyasha didn't yelled like always "What the hell you want, Sesshomaru?!". Then he looked at his half-brothers aura and his grew big. No trace of being hanyou! Not at all! But this aura was similar to... his youkai form 'What did you do?'

"I see. Well, where is your human half?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Dead" was an answer.

"I see. Well, it's better than have an annoying hanyou for a brother" joked Sesshomaru.

'Sesshomaru actually _JOKED_?' was a thought in everybody's minds. Well, except Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's.

"Well, why are you here?" asked Sesshomaru.

"As I said, I wanted to see you" was Inuyasha's answer.

"Why?"

"Because I newer talked to you"

--End flashback--

'He seems so distant after he talked to Sesshomaru. And he acted like nothing happened yesterday. Hmp. He's a jerk!' Kagome walked, then something hit her 'Oh, no! I promised mom that I will be home week later after day I left!'

"Inuyasha, please, I need go home! I promised mom that..."

"No"

"But why?! Please?!"

"Okay.."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank..."

"But you must repay me..."

"Everything!"

"Everything, hm? Okay. Come on" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome. "We'll be back soon" he said before he took off to the Bone Eater's well.

When he and Kagome was near the well he stopped. "Everything I want, hm?" said Inuyasha.

Kagome gulped. "then I want this..." he said and kissed Kagome. Then his face come to her neck. "Sorry" she heard him said. Then he bit down. Hard. Right into the place between her neck and shoulder. Kagome screamed. That hurt. Then she felt something licked blood from her neck.

"Now you can go home" said Inuyasha. "Why...Why did you bit me?" asked Kagome. "Becouse I did not want anybody take you from me...And now you are truly mine..." was his answer before he kissed her again.

---------------------------------------------------The End------------------------------------------------------

A/N

Thank you all for your reviews!

But sorry, if I want to learn English, I must correct my mistakes by myself. Anyway, thank you!

I'm very happy that you liked my first story!

And, besides, I'm learning not only English, but also French and Japanese.

Lady Kira of the Northen


	6. Author's note

**Announcement**

This story is being rewritten. Currently done and updated:

1. Chapter I (The Prologue)

Other chapters in process.


End file.
